


Kinda Cliché

by josten_aday



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Bisexual Kevin Day, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Really fluffy, Sassy Neil Josten, This Is STUPID, stupid Kevin Day, thanks Andrew, they're stupid
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josten_aday/pseuds/josten_aday
Summary: Thea termina com Kevin porque ele já está namorando com outras duas pessoas e o único que ainda não percebeu isso foi ele.Peguei o título de The King do Conan Gray (sim, a hipocrisia com a rainha)
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Kinda Cliché

Kevin não sabia que era possível  _ esquecer _ de como se respira. Mas aqui está ele, com a respiração presa por quase um minuto inteiro como se o oxigênio fosse matá-lo.

— O que? — Ele pergunta o que parece ser a terceira ou quarta vez, mas é a primeira que as palavras  _ realmente _ saem.

— Nós dois sabemos que isso iria acabar assim que fôssemos libertos do Ninho. — Thea está como sempre, inabalável e superior a todos a sua volta mas há algo na sua voz que indique que ela sente muito. Era de se esperar que Kevin se apaixonasse por ela eventualmente, Thea foi a coisa mais segura que ele teve em todos aqueles anos com os Ravens, assim como ele pensa que foi a dela também. — Mas… Fazia tanto tempo que não nos víamos que eu não podia terminar com você imediatamente. Foi egoísta, mas eu senti sua falta. — É duro e ainda assim, de alguma forma, parece que ela está genuinamente fazendo pelo bem deles.

Não há bem algum, pelo menos não para Kevin. Ele jurava que se  _ casaria _ com aquela mulher.

— Por que? — É ridículo como a voz dele sai insegura, Kevin nunca demonstra fraqueza.

Thea cumprime os lábios, ela tinha respondido essa pergunta anteriormente: aquilo estava fadado ao fracasso. Mas há algo mais ali, ele sabe disso.

— Você não precisa mais de mim.

Isso o atingiu, não havia motivo para se sentir tão afetado com isso, mas algo estava entalado na sua garganta e ele precisou desviar os olhos dela. Foi apenas por isso que ela ficou ao lado dele por todos esse tempo? Ela queria alguém que precisasse dela? Ou ele apenas está sendo melodramático e quer vê-la do pior ângulo possível?

— Estou feliz por você, Kevin. Mas não quero dividir sua atenção com os outros dois — Thea continua, Kevin franze o cenho sem compreender. — e não quero competir contra eles.

— "Eles"?

Kevin está encarando Thea novamente, os dois estão se questionando apenas por olhares, quando ela finalmente entende, um sorriso divertido abre em seu rosto.

—  _ Deus _ , você nem sequer percebe, não é? — Ela parece quase encantada com isso, Kevin gostaria de terminar com ela agora por fazê-lo se sentir por burro, caso ela já não tivesse dado um pé na sua bunda. — Andrew e Neil.

— Onde eles se encaixam nisso?

— Oh, querido… Onde  _ eu _ me encaixo nisso? — Ela corrige, o sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios quando leva a taça de vinho à boca.

Kevin pega seu copo também, fechando a cara ainda mais por sentir apenas o gosto terrível de água com limão. Precisar lidar com essa conversa sóbrio tornava tudo pior.

— Eles estão te ajudando a ficar longe da bebida, não é? — Kevin não sabe porquê hesita em responder, a forma que ela diz faz ele sentir que está confessando algo realmente íntimo e revelador.

— O que isso tem a ver? Eles apenas são meus… — Não é possível completar a frase porque não há como chamar Andrew Minyard de  _ amigo _ e não há como chamar Neil de qualquer coisa minimamente decente porque ele é um bastardo irritante.

— Seus...? — Ela incentiva, rindo suave agora, como se fosse um verdadeiro show de comédia.

Ele não responde, isso parece satisfazer Thea, sua postura sempre tão invejável, relaxa visivelmente e Kevin  _ sabe _ que não deve insistir, principalmente para o bem dela.

Por mais estranho que seja, eles ainda continuam o jantar e realmente conversam, não sobre o rompimento nem sobre o passado, eles encontram assuntos leves e seguros o suficiente para se passar mais uma hora ali. Eles sempre foram bons em ignorar os problemas e focar em coisas boas, por menor que elas fossem – foi assim que eles ficaram tantos anos juntos no Ninho, afinal de contas.

Ele volta para o dormitório num silêncio terrível e com dor de cabeça, Thea sempre conseguiu atingir Kevin como queria e ele tem sorte dela nunca ter usado isso para algo ruim.

— Não pensei que você voltaria hoje. — Neil diz surpreso assim que Kevin abre a porta.

Não há uma resposta imediata, o moreno retira os sapatos e o blazer, desfazendo alguns botões da blusa social que está o sufocando porque ele se sente realmente ansioso e claustrofóbico e finalmente ergue o olhar.

Neil está deitado no sofá ao lado de Andrew, enrolado em cobertores enquanto o loiro se ocupa em comer pipoca com chocolate, Kevin inevitavelmente faz careta para o balde calórico que Andrew ingere sem preocupação.

Ele se senta ao lado de Andrew, distante porém. Demora alguns minutos olhando a TV até relembrar qual filme da Disney eles estão assistindo: Toy Story 2.

O olhar de Andrew é sentido por mais alguns segundos até Kevin se acomodar melhor no sofá e ele desistir de respostas. Neil divide seus cobertores e dá o maior para Kevin, que não consegue recusar mesmo que não esteja exatamente frio dentro do apartamento.

Dá para ouvir as engrenagens da cabeça dele girando pela próxima meia hora de filme, sua linha de raciocínio se inicia com "eu os vejo como irmãos, não é?" e termina com um "Eu devo falar e ter a possibilidade de destruir isso? Mesmo que eu não faça ideia do que seja " _ isso _ "?

— Thea e eu terminamos. — Diz por fim.

Ele está comendo aquela merda sem nenhum valor nutritivo de Andrew, escolhendo as pipocas menos cobertas por chocolate no balde quando vê pelo canto do olho Neil tentando esconder um sorriso e falhando, o maldito sádico realmente gosta de ver a desgraça de Kevin.

— Finalmente. — Andrew diz sem nenhuma emoção na voz, mas ainda assim algo diz que ele está esperando por isso há uma eternidade. — Eu posso te beijar agora?

Kevin está grato por não ter enfiado um punhado de pipoca na boca, porque ele provavelmente teria morrido engasgado agora.

Ele encara Andrew como se ele estivesse apontando uma faca na sua jugular e depois olha para Neil, que está sorrindo abertamente agora. Todos decidiram tirar sarro de Kevin hoje?

O que ele perdeu? Em que momento Andrew se sentiu confortável para pedir, com todas as palavras, para beijá-lo?

— Acho que você quebrou ele. — Neil sussurra, ainda rindo.

— Já me acostumei a idiotas. — Andrew não desvia o olhar de Kevin ao responder, o maior imediatamente lembra de como Neil reagiu quando Andrew mencionou boquete ou algo do gênero (ele estava bêbado, não julgue sua falta de memória) ao desistir de flertar sutilmente com ele.

Reagir pior que Neil é quase uma ofensa, é daí que ele tira coragem para responder.

— Tudo bem.

— _Sério?_ — É Neil quem diz, Kevin tem quase certeza que houve uma aposta envolvendo uma grande quantia que Neil acabou de perder por achar que ele não permitiria.

— Sério. — Confirma novamente, olhando para as íris castanhas e vazias, enfim.

— Bom.

E então ele tem as mãos de Andrew segurando seu rosto e pressionando a boca contra a sua, tem gosto de chocolate, um gosto que ele nunca imaginou que Andrew teria, ele sempre associou Minyard a cigarros e chiclete de menta – e agora Kevin percebe que passou muito tempo pensando sobre o gosto que teria Andrew.

Ele pode estar alucinando, mas há uma urgência e raiva contida, como se Andrew quisesse dizer "Como ousa me fazer esperar por tanto tempo?" apenas com um único beijo. E é por isso que Kevin o beija de novo, para dizer "Eu sou um idiota, se você não percebeu".

Ele quase segura Andrew também, até lembrar que não é assim que as coisas são com Minyard, suas mãos param no ar antes de tocá-lo e repousam sobre suas próprias coxas, pressionando seus dedos para mantê-los lá.

— Sua forma de vingança para todas as vezes que nós te deixamos de vela é se agarrar com Andrew na minha frente? — Neil interrompe e Kevin precisa se afastar do beijo para conter a risada.

— Eu te odeio. — Kevin diz, Andrew passa a língua pelos próprios lábios, como se avaliando aquilo.

Ele se levanta, usando o joelho de Kevin como impulso para ficar de pé, era um ato mínimo, mas que dizia que ele estava bem em tocar o outro e Kevin sorri aliviado com aquilo.

— E eu também estou acostumado a isso. — Neil cantarola, acompanhando Andrew com o olhar indo até a cozinha atrás de mais pipoca e bufando em resposta.

— Tudo bem pra você? — É como se Kevin finalmente tivesse parado para pensar que ele acabou de beijar o namorado de alguém  _ na frente _ da pessoa (mesmo que eles não sejam namorados, como Andrew insiste em dizer).

— Porque não estaria? — Neil pergunta genuinamente e Kevin quer saber onde estava com a cabeça em nunca ter percebido que estava tudo bem  _ ele _ gostar dos dois.

Ele sempre os reduziu a apenas amigos porque nunca cogitou em se juntar a eles, todos os cenários que ele imaginou até agora levavam ao término de Andrew e Neil.

— Não é injusto?

Não é exatamente isso o que ele quer falar, mas sua cabeça está uma bagunça.

— Essa é a sua forma de perguntar se pode me beijar também? — Neil ergue uma sobrancelha — Pensei que você fosse tão bom nisso quanto é em campo, Kevin Day.

— Como está o placar? — Ele sorri travesso, se aproximando de Neil, mas sem intenção de realmente avançar.

— Não se preocupe, você está quase ganhando.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! Eu literalmente acabei de concluir ela e já estou postando (sim, eu não tenho controle algum da minha vida).  
> Qualquer erro, me avisem, por favor? Elogios e críticas construtivas também são bem aceitas aqui. bjs


End file.
